mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/The Mixels Movie
The Mixels Movie is a 90-minute (66 minutes without commercials) TV movie. It was released on Cartoon Network on Labor Day 2016, following a hiatus of 6 months. It featured all Mixels from series 1 to 7, although most only had a brief cameo. It was rated TV-Y7-FV for some intense fantasy action, as well as some rude humor. Plot The movie starts with the Mixels getting up and preparing for the Mixfest. Flain fails his routine and causes havoc to the other Mixels preparing. Some time later, the leaders (by which I mean Flain, Krader, Teslo, Flurr, Gobba-sorry, and Kraw), are preparing to give an opening speech when they notice Magnifo missing. He shows up being chased by Nixels, forcing them to pull Footi from the crowd and having them mix to fight off the Nixels. During the festival, Flain notices Magnifo acting strangely and carrying some unknown cubit. He tries to investigate, but Magnifo leaves and Flain decides to talk to him in private. On the way, he gets lost and ends up in Nixel land, where he sees Major Nixel's ultimate weapon. Finding his way back (after shaking off a couple of Nixels), he meets the other 5 at Magnifo's trailer. Magnifo realizes how much Flain's seen, and arranges for them to meet in the Flexerland library. In the library, Magnifo tells them of the origin of cubits, Mixels, and Nixels as well as the prophecy that when the Nixels rise up against the Mixels, the leaders must make their way to the original cubit. They decide to set off, but the 2 Nixels who have been listening to their conversation set an alert and put Major's plan into action. Meanwhile, the leaders set off across the lands (montage!), but stop when they come across an unknown building. Entering, they find strange machinery and accidentally set one off. The Weldos attack them for trespassing on a construction site, and they get into a chase across the conveyor belts. Cornering the leaders, Kramm interrogates them as to why they have come and they explain. Kramm lets them go and returns to an unnamed project. Back at the Mixfest, the Mixels fight off a swarm of Nixels to protect themselves and the Nixels, but get captured by the weapon. Meanwhile, the leaders are being given a tour of Klinkerton by Gox and Jinky. They see the invention room, a room full of gadgets such as a cubit maker, a flying machine, and a Nixel detector, which they fail to notice is on full blast. Later, the leaders get trapped in a swamp and have to escape a Nixel swarm while Dribbal tries to "rescue" them with "science." After a close call, they escape, leaving Dribbal to deal with the ultimate weapon. Finally, they decide to rest in Muncholand. During the night, Flurr wakes up to see 2 Nixels watching them, but the others ignore him. The next morning, Vaka-Waka wakes them up and they see that the Nixels have caught up to them. They go to the Invention Room to equip themselves, while Krader stays behind to fight the Nixels. Dribbal, Kramm, Gox, Jinky, and Vaka-Waka show up to assist him and rescue their fellow Mixels, while the ultimate weapon sucks up the flying machine that the leaders used to get to the cubit quicker. Seemingly trapped, they escape by Krader creating an Infernite-Klinker cubit and having Flain and Jinky mix together. The mix breaks the glass, freeing the others and allowing the leaders to get to the cubit. They create the legendary Megamix, which banishes Major to the Empty White Space (formerly the moon) and turning the Nixels into the Mixopolis Mixels. With the Nixels finally defeated and the newly created Mixels living in Kramm's construction project (AKA Mixopolis), they proceed to have the Greatest Mixfest Ever. In an after-credits scene, Flain and Seismo try to go on the lava slide without interruptions but Kuffs starts attacking them. In a side plot, the Lixers find a ball, which takes them through the lands and gives them a close encounter with the Nixels. Characters Main * Flain * Krader * Teslo * Flurr * Gobba * Kraw * Magnifo * Major Nixel Major * Gox * Jinky * Spugg * Turg * Tungster * Dribbal * Kramm * Vaka-Waka Minor * Mesmo * Torts * Nurp-Naut * Forx * Wuzzo * Globert * Burnard * Shuff * Vulk * Zaptor * Wuzzo * Seismo * Chomly * Tentro * Snoof * Vampos * Footi * Balk * Lunk * Zorch * Kuffs * Jamzy * Tapsy * Trumpsy Cameos * Volectro * Slumbo * Jawg * Glomp * Glurt * Scorpi * Wizwuz * Rokit * Niksput * Boogly * Meltus * Flamzer * Krog * Chilbo * Kamzo * Slusho * Gurggle * Snax * Berp * Paladum * Mixadel * Camillot * Busto * Tikketz Cast * Carlos Alazraqui - Mesmo, Torts * Jeff Bennett - Dribbal, Jinky * Rodger Bumpass - Naut * Chris Cox - Gox, Forx * Dave Fennoy - Globert, Kramm * Justin Grollman - Nurp * Jess Harnell - Shuff, Vulk, Zaptor, Burnard, Vaka * Peter Jason Turg, Wuzzo * Tom Kenny - Flain, Seismo, Teslo, Tungster * Phil LaMarr - Chomly, Flurr, Tentro * Daran Norris - Snoof, Waka, Spugg * Sam Riegel - Vampos * Bumper Robinson - Footi * Dave Smith- Krader, Zorch * Brian Stepanek - Magnifo * Fred Tatasciore Major Nixel, Nixels * Billy West - Balk, Gobba, Lunk * TBD- Kuffs, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy Soundtrack * Mixels Theme by Kiari Gheller * Good To Be Alive by Andy Grammar * Jacaranda Waltz by Kiari Gheller * Ubangi Bebop by Kiari Gheller * Stopstoppingmix1 by Kiari Gheller * Lilly In Bluejeans by Kiari Gheller * Mix It Up A Notch by Mixels Cast * Mixels Theme: Mixies Remix by Tynek Lenard